Call of Duty: 1945
Call of Duty: 1945 is a game set in World War II made by Treyarch. It has a larger focus on zombies and multiplay instead of singleplayer. Singleplayer Missions #The Rising Sun #Seelow #At the Gates #Iwo Jima #Rhine Crossing #The Reichstag #Okinawa #Shuri Castle Zombies Zombies is what makes Call of Duty: 1945 really shine. It has many new features and perk machines as well as maps that are much larger then the traditional ones. There are several maps. #Lockdown Co-op There are several Co-op missions, many of which take place outside the year 1945. #Proving Grounds Multiplayer There are 65 levels in multiplayer. Maps *Castle - fight in the remains of Shuri Castle, beware of ordnance that never detonated *Brandenburg - the remnants of the German Wermacht clash with the Red Army near the Brandenburg Gate *Jungle - Clash with a determined enemy in the jungle of Okinawa *Beach - storm the beach at Pelilu *Hill - take control of a strategically important hill before your enemy does *Rhine - two armored giants clash on the banks of the rhine *Kursk 1943 - take a step back in history to one of the largest tank battles ever Game Modes #Rush #Countdown #Domination #Team Deathmatch #Free For All #Capture the Flag #Air Superiority #Ground Superiority #Hardcore Rush #Hardcore Countdown #Hardcore Domination #Hardcore Team Deathmatch #Hardcore Free For All #Hardcore Capture the Flag #Barebones Weapon Attatchments *Sniper Scope (Bolt Action and Semi-Auto Rifles only) *Aperture Sight (All Weapons except MG42, DP-28, and M1919 Browning) *Grenade Launcher (Bolt Action and Semi-Auto Rifles only) *Telescopic Scope (All weapons except MG42, DP-28, and M1919 Browning) *Grip (All Weapons except MG42, and M1919 Browning) *Bipod (LMGs only) *Extended Mag (All weapons except Double Barrel Shotgun) *Bayonet (Rifles Only) *Flash Hider (All Weapons) Perks Tier 1 *Bling *Sleight of Hand *Second Chance *Marathon Tier 2 *Camoflauge *Deep Impact *Leightweight *Heavyweight Tier 3 *Hardline *Flak Jacket *Iron Lungs *Tactical Mask Vehicle Perks *Speed- raises the vehicles top speed at the cost of armor strength *Firepower- raises the damage of the vehicles main weapon at the cost of reload time *Reload- lowers reload time at the cost of damage from the main weapon *Durability- increases the durability of the vehicles part, ex. engine, tracks Killstreaks *3- Radar for 30 seconds *4- Ammo Drop that refills all friendly players ammo *5- Fighter-Bomber Strike on one location *6- Weapon Drop, giving a powerful mounted weapon at the players chosen location *7- Rocket Attack on a large area of the map *8- Upgraded Damage for 75 Seconds *9- Friendly tank enters map until destroyed In game shop The game features an in game shop which can be accessed from the pause menu and create-a-class. In the shop you can buy upgrades to vehicles. The upgrades are: *Long 50mm gun (Panzer III) *Long 75mm gun (Panzer IV) *Upgraded Track 1 (Complete for Panzer III) *Upgraded Track 2 (Complete for Panzer IV) *Upgraded Track 3 (Complete for all German Tanks) *85mm gun (T-34) *122mm gun (JS-1, KV-1) *107mm gun (JS-1, KV-1) *Upgraded Track 1 (Complete for T-34) *Upgraded Track 2 (Complete for KV-1, JS-1) *Upgraded Track 3 (Complete for all Russian Tanks) *Long 75mm gun (M4 Sherman) *Co-axial Flamethrower (M4 Sherman) *Upgraded Track 1 *Upgraded Track 2 (Complete for M4 Sherman, M36 Slugger) *Upgraded Track 3 (Complete for all American Tanks) *Anti-tank Rocket 1 *Anti-tank Rocket 2 *Anti-tank Rocket 3 *Anti-tank Rocket 4 (Complete for all air vehicles) Also in the shop the player can buy vehicles that replace certain vehicles on maps, all players in the game can use them, requiring one person on their team to have the vehicle purchased. *Panzer IV---> VK3001 P *Tiger----------> King Tiger *Elefant-------> Jagdtiger *M4 Sherman-----> M6 *M26 Pershing---> T29 *M36 Slugger-----> T28 *T-34---------------> T-44 *JS-1---------------> JS-3 *ISU-152----------> Object 704 *Ju-87 Stuka-----> Fw 190 *P-47 Thunderbolt---> P-51 Mustang *il-2 Shtormovik-----> il-10 Weapons 120px-Colt45iwi.png|M1911 Bariwi.png|BAR Dp28iwi.png|DP-28 M1919 ww.png|M1919 Browning M1 Garand CaC.png|M1 Garand M1carbineiwi.png|M1A1 Carbine PPSh-41 CaC.png|PPSh-41 Svt40iwi.png|SVT-40 TT-33 CaC.png|Tokarev TT-33 Thompson CaC.png|Thompson Weapon springfield.png|Springfield 775px-Bazooka Third FH.png|Bazooka P38iwi.png|Walther P38 STG-44 5.png|STG-44 MP-40 WaW.png|MP-40 Type100iwi.png|Type-100 Mosin Nagant CaC.png|Mosin-Nagant Type99 CaC.png|Type 99 Kar98 CaC.png|kar98k Arisaka CaC.png|Arisaka Trenchguniwi.png|M1897 Trench Gun DBS CaC.png|Double Barrel Shotgun Weapon mg42.png|MG42 VT-GL-Panzerfaust.jpg|Panzerfaust Vehicles Tiger ss spzabt101.jpg|Panzer VI Tiger T34-625x450.jpg|T-34 M36 001.jpg|M36 Slugger M26-pershing 3.jpg|M26 Pershing M4-sherman.jpg|M4 Sherman Junkers-ju87-stuka 2.jpg|Ju-87 Stuka Iv.jpg|Panzer IV Isu-152-04.png|ISU-152 Is85is1serienmodelloi4.jpg|JS-1 Ilyushin Il 2 Shturmovik.jpg|il-2 Shtormovik Elefant Heavy Tank Destroyer.jpg|Elefant 300px-020930-O-9999G-012.jpg|P-47 Thunderbolt ImagesCAXA35BI.jpg|KV-1 (Kursk Only) ImagesCAALNRR3.jpg|Pz V Panther (Kursk Only) ImagesCAAG01BF.jpg|Panzer III (Kursk Only) Armored Warfare Add On Armored Warfare Add On adds three new maps that players can fight on using Soviet and German tanks. The add on adds several vehicles and game mechanics, like the ability to shoot off another tanks track. Vehicles Tiger-625x450.jpg|German Tiger I T34-85.jpg|Soviet T-34/85 T34 76c.jpg|Soviet T-34/76 Pz-iv-h.jpg|German Panzer IV Kingtiger.jpg|German King Tiger IS-3 proto.jpg|Soviet IS-3 ImagesCANUKL3P.jpg|German Panther Is85is1serienmodelloi4.jpg|Soviet IS-1 Maps Prokh good.PNG|Kursk- Mostly open with a few scattered houses Malinovka screen.jpg|Steppes- Open field on one side, dense forest on the other Desert301.jpg|Desert- Large, open map, two large rocks protect the teams spawns, a dream for someone who is good at long range Modern Era Add On Pack The Modern Era Add On Pack Introduces several new vehicles and weapons, as well as maps. Maps *Suburban Station *Mountainside *Philadelphia Weapons M92FS.png|M9 256px-USP.png|USP 45 AT4.png|AT4-HS M14EBR.png|M21 Aaaaa.png|M16A4 256px-FAL II.png|FAL 256px-AK47.png|AK-47 230px-Weapon mp5 large.png|MP5 230px-Weapon dragunov large.png|Dragunov SVD 200px-AK-74u MW3.png|AKS-74u Vehicles BAKHCHA.gif|BMD-3 BRADLEY.gif|M3A3 Bradley GAZ3937.gif|Vodnik 4WD Humvee.gif|Humvee Pacific War Add on Pack The Pacific War Add on Pack adds several new multiplayer maps, weapons, vehicles, and kill streaks to the base game. The DLC takes place on the island of Okinawa during WW2, and sees the USMC and US Navy facing off against the Japanese Army and Navy. It includes five multiplayer maps, with one seeing the two navies facing off off the coast of the island in a "what if" scenario in which a battle group led by the USS Missouri faces off against a battle group led by the Yamato for control of the sea. Another feature added is the challenges mode, in challenges mode the players will fight A.I.s on varying air, naval, and even submarine missions. Weapons *Arisaka *Type 100 *Type 99 *Nambu *M1 Garand *M1A1 Carbine *Springfield *Thompson *M1919 Browning *M1911 *Bazooka Vehicles *M3 Stuart *Type 95 *Amphibious Landing Craft *Yugumo Class Destroyer *Takao Class Heavy Cruiser *Yamato *Fletcher Class Destroyer *Northampton Class Heavy Cruiser *USS Missouri Multiplayer Maps *Beach Landing - storm the beach at Iwo Jima *Clash of Steel - two massive armadas clash off the coast of Okinawa, the fate of the invasion rests in your hands *Ridgeline - Assault a Japanese stronghold on a cliffside on Okinawa *Open Water - two naval task forces clash in the open ocean, fight your way to the enemy carriers before they get yours Killstreaks *3 - '' Radar for 30 seconds'' *5 - Call in a friendly Corsair or Zero to attack an area of the map *7 - Vehicle Drop - Spawn a friendly tank on your location *9 - Calls an artillery strike from friendly battleships on a large area of the map Ship Challenges *Precious Cargo - '' Use your Northampton Class Heavy Cruiser to defend friendly cargo vessels from air and surface attacks'' *Strike and Fade - '' Lead a group of destroyers to raid an enemy submarine pen on the coast of Japan'' *Facing the Beast - Lead a small task force to destroy the Yamato en route to Okinawa Air Challenges *Preemptive Strike - Lead several squadrons of dive and torpedo bombers against the enemy fleet docked near Japan *Tactical Strike - Escort a squadron of B-17s on a bombing run *Dead on Arrival - Destroy a squadron of Japanese bombers as they return from a bombing run Submarine Challenge *Enemy Supplies - Use your submarine to sink transports carrying materials essential to the Japanese nuclear program *No Survivors - Destroy retreating Japanese forces before they can escape *Miniature Attacker - Use several Japanese Mini Subs to sink as many American ships as possible with your torpedoes Category:Call of Duty: 1945 Category:Pancake301 Category:Games